Twisted Hearts
by Black Butler Girl
Summary: It is a simple story about two lovers in the middle of a zombie town who in the end end up like Romeo and Juliet


Rika angled the rifle into focus and pulled the trigger sending a bullet right through a zombie's head.

"I'm up by nine Sammy, you better catch up." Rika grin as the zombie slumped to the ground.

"What's the point? You always win. Last time I checked you are one of the best snipers in the world." Sam whined.

"Not anymore I am the best cause I'm the only one left." Rika frowned sadly remembering the day the virus first hit America.

"Look we will make it through this. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam said gripping Rika's hand.

"Time to move now!" Rika said pulling Sam along. They run though alleys and weaved through streets, using handguns to pick off those who came too close. They searched through the town looking for resources wherever they went. Rika and Sam were well trained, but they weren't trained for this. The city had lost power for two weeks and everyone thought it was a just power problem, but then people started to attack each other. The town had developed cannibalism it was horrifying, to watch a person eat another with their bare hands was disturbing. The memory is forever etched into Sam and Rika's brains. Rika had watched her own best friend be devoured in front of her and all she could do was scream and stand there. Her cried and screamed reaching for her that day Rika became cold hearted. She killed everything that moved until she saw Sam. He remind her of her friend before she died, Rika had froze in her spot staring at Sam. Sam lifted his gun and fired striking a zombie behind Rika. Ever since that day they have stuck together, Sam keeps Rika from falling apart. At the moment a large crowd was hounding them down. Sam saw a nearby fire escape and dragged Rika up it. They made it up to the roof and were surrounded their backs to the edge.

"Why would you get us cornered? Damnit!" Rika bellowed.

"I have a plan when I say go I want you to jump just trust me." Sam smiled. He pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin out throwing it.

"GO NOW!" Sam yelled.

"Are you crazy I'm not jumping!" Rika screamed. Sam grabbed her and jumped, the explosion went off forcing their fall even harder. Luckily for them there was a near by pool. They slammed into the pool and surfaced a minute later gasping for air. Rika scrambled out the pool choking up some water.

"That is the most dumbest, stupidest, but most ingenious idea ever." Rika said raspy. When she heard no reply she looked back to see Sam fronting in the water.

"SAM!" Rika screeched. She dove in after him and dragged his lifeless body out of the pool. Rika laid him on the pavement and tilted his head back; she pressed her ear to his chest and heard faint beating. Rika began compressions on his chest and began CPR.

"Come on Sam stay with me. Please stay with me you're all I have left." Rika continued chest compressions, tears burning down her face. Finally Sam spit up what seemed to be about three cups of water.

"Oh thank god." Rika hugged Sam. It was then she saw zombies started to crowd.

"God Damnit I can't get a break!" Rika scowled. Her guns were completely water logged, all she had left were a few throwing knives. Sam sat up and took some of Rika's throwing knives.

"I'm sorry I became a liability Rika. So sorry." They killed about twenty zombies before the knives ran out.

"Shit!" Rika swore under her breath. Gunshots fired off multiple time, Rika and Sam dropped to the floor. A truck swerved slamming into a crowd, a man with dark greasy hair stuck his head out the window.

"You need some help there." He grinned, but it was the slimiest smile Rika had ever seen. She could tell her was trouble by the way he was staring at her, but what other choice did they have. Sam seemed to sense the same thing.

"Yea how about a lift." Sam said analyzing the others.

"Hop on in and quickly they are not far behind." The man said.

Rika and Sam ran to the car and slide through the window.

"Thank you I'm Rika this is Sam." Rika said a bit winded.

"I would shake your hand, but you won't stay awake long enough to shake it." Rika looked slightly confused till the chloroform napkins covered her mouth. It muffled her scream her vision went black. She awoke dazed swinging back and forth; she realized she had been thrown over someone back. Rika's hands and legs were tied with rope.

"Sam?" Rika said a little dizzy.

"I'm over here." Sam whispered. Rika could see Sam was trying to untie his hands; he managed to slip one hand out. Sam took a razor blade from his shirt pocket. He reached around the neck of the guard carrying him and with a swift movement slashed the razor through his throat. A gurgling noise came from the guard and he dropped like a stone.

"Fuck he is loose!" The guard carrying Rika said. Before Sam could come for her, she yelled for him to stop.

"Go hide! They won't hurt me. Come for me later. GO!" Rika said as the guard held tight to her some she couldn't escape.

"I will come back for you. I-I love you." Sam said as he ran the opposite direction. Rika smiled.

"You your buddy over there that will be you if I get loose." Rika threatened the guard. The guard dragged Rika back to the greasy hair man.

"That little fucker of a boyfriend of yours is good I'll give him that, we were gonna use him as zombie bait." The man cursed.

"But I know he wouldn't leave without you so now we are gonna use you as bait. This will be fun…for me at least." He grinned wicked. They tied Rika to a chair.

"Come out come out where ever you are. If you don't this pretty little lady here will get hurt." The man smiled with a knife in his hand. Sam watched from higher level trying to figure out a way to Rika.

"You don't wanna come out fine then." The quickly sliced the knife across Rika's cheek, she screamed in pain.

"Don't come out for these assholes Sam." Rika yelled, the man punch Rika in the face. Sam clenched his teeth.

"As you can see she is a little talky, but the longer you hide the worst it gets." The man said. Sam slide behind a near by guy and slit his throat, Sam then took the guards gun firing off killing three guards then running back to the shadows.

"Where the fuck is he!" The man yelled. He yelled for his guards, but only one was and he bolted for the door. He didn't even make it to the door as Sam fired of the last round.

"Fine. The woman will suffer." The man said cutting Rika all the way down her spine. Rika let out a scream that could freeze the blood in a person's veins. Sam ran forward yelling at the man, he then cut the man's throat and watched as he dropped to the floor next to his guard. Sam rushed over to Rika almost scared to touch her as if she would break.

"Are you okay?" Rika breathed

"I should be asking you this." Sam said trying to keep back tears at the sight of the blood Rika was losing.

"You can't kill me that easy." Rika said breathing harder.

"You know I love you right. So I need you to stay with me okay?" Sam asked Rika

"I love you too and I can try." Rika smiled slightly. Sam Began to untie when the cock of a gun barrel went off. The shot echoed through the room the greased haired man managed to get a shot off before dying. Sam stared at Rika shocked completely. Rika looked at Sam she smiled and mouthed the words "I truly love you" then spit up some blood. The bullet hole in Rika's chest began to ooze blood slowly the life from Rika's eyes slipped away till there was nothing left. Tears began to steam from Sam's eyes.

"Why did this need to happen? Why her. Why!" Sam yelled. He took the gun from the grease haired man's hand and put it to his head.

"You were all I had Rika without you there is no me." Sam said quietly. A single gunshot echoed throughout the building.


End file.
